1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and an image capturing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and an image capturing program informing a user of advice when taking an image to make an album.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a method, in which an image capturing apparatus instructs a user of a composition and a timing of photography and a user shoots the photos to make an album according to the instruction, is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-125321.
However, only the generally same images can be captured even though a user is anyone when images are taken with a predetermined composition and timing. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to make an album by means of images reflecting personality of a user.